Wounds
by mabelreid
Summary: What really happened in Elle's hotel room during Aftermath was it all drinking and talking or was it more that that. ElleRied het one shot


A/N Warnings for language and graphic sexual content. This is rated M for good reason. Please don't read if the above offends your. This is my version of what went on in Elle's hotel room during Aftermath. Second season spoilers. Please review. I respond gratefully to all reviewers but don't expect me to be nice if I'm flamed. 

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters.

She was annoyed when he knocked on the door and then came into her room uninvited. He wanted to "talk" to her. Like that was going to help. So she decided to tell him, shock him with what Garner had done to her. The problem was he actually listened to her describe how Garner had shot her and then reached into her wound for blood to right on the wall. He said nothing just drank from the glass she handed him.

He pretended to understand but of course he couldn't, no one could. How could she accept his empathy when it was he and the others she blamed for her near death? They hadn't been there when she needed them. They abandoned her to a monster and she would never forgive them. She would live the rest of her life remembering it was as clear as the jagged scar that ran down the center of her chest.

"Elle," he said in that tentative voice that set her teeth on edge. Some days it was cute but today it was annoying how insecure this man was.

"Reid your glass is empty, have another one." she said she'd had two already and had a nice buzz she wanted him drunk too then maybe he wouldn't say what he'd come into say.

"No, Elle I didn't come in here to get stupid with you, please talk to me." Reid said in that annoying "I'm smarter and more understanding than you" voice.

"Dr Reid, I don't appreciate your attitude, you barge in her with out asking and when I try to be hospitable, you're rude. She stood up and pulled off her shirt revealing a black lace push up bra and the livid scar on her chest.

"So, what do you think? She said walking around the table to him. Am I still beautiful or am I marked and ugly?" He'd gotten up from the table and she approached him as he started for the door.

"Look Elle, I think I better go." He was stunned at her behavior. He wanted to leave and go back to his room and try to remember why he thought it was a good idea to come to her room in the first place.

She beat him to the door and turned to meet him her back to the door. "Come on Dr Reid why don't you drop the whole wide eyed innocent crap and do what you came here to do."

"I-l only came here to talk to you." he stammered. Why was she doing this?

"I don't believe that, she said beginning to laugh, I think you came in here to get in my pants Dr Reid."

He flushed red. "No Elle, t-that's not true, you're drunk you don't know what you're saying or doing."

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing, why don't you admit you want me and do something about it. The helping hand routine is boring." She said as she approached him again he stumbled back from her and eventually hit the edge of the bed where he sat down abruptly.

His mind was whirling. This was not Elle and he had to get out of here before he forgot she was impaired and did something they would hate each other for later. But before he could get to his feet she sat on his lap swinging around to face him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Elle please get off me, this is a huge mistake. I won't take advantage of you." He said.

She ignored him and kissed him hard grinding herself down onto his groin. His body responded immediately ignoring his brain screaming at him to get out and stop this madness.

Elle felt him go hard and smiled over his shoulder. Now she would make him feel a small measure of guilt and pain. She ignored her brain telling her to stop, to not hurt someone because she believed they deserved it. No, it was too late for that now.

He resisted her kisses, but eventually his resolve broke and his mouth softened and opened under hers and her tongue found its way into his mouth. His hands had a mind of their own as they moved up and down her back. They found the clasp on her bra and fumbled it open. She pulled back to allow him access to her breasts. When his tongue ran down her scar the last part of her rational mind begged her to stop. When his mouth found her nipple, the voice went silent as he kissed it tentatively. She moaned and he took this as a sign to continue and soon both nipples were hard, sore and swollen. She had removed his shirt and was working on his belt when he said one last time.

"Elle, please this isn't right. I lost my head for a minute but I should leave."

She reached down and ran a hand over the bulge in his cords. "No, I don't think you've lost your "head" Reid. Stop stalling, It's what you want."

She got off his lap and removed her jeans and panties. Grabbing his hand as he stood up she held it to her hot wet center. He tried to pull away but stopped when she moaned.

"Damn it Elle" he said and she recognized the surrender and need in his tone.

She unzipped his cords and pushed them with his boxers to the floor freeing the bulge inside. She pushed him down once again on the bed and straddled him lowering herself over his shaft. Squeezing and releasing with her interior muscles as she moved caused him to cry out loudly. Her hands ran up and down his chest. He leaned up to kiss her and to use his hands on her breasts. His hips thrusts up to try to push himself deeper inside her.

His instincts told him to roll over on top but Elle was well trained in hand to hand and she kept him pinned to the bed until it was over and he emptied him self inside her screaming as he came. She hadn't expected to enjoy this, no this was an exercise in revenge, but her orgasm was huge and she screamed his name. He noticed right before sleep claimed him that she'd cried out his first, not his last name.

Later when he awoke and they joined again he took her thrusting in hard with no thought if he was hurting her or not. This is what she wanted and by God now that the deed was already done, he was going to screw them both blind.

The second time he awoke the light was seeping in through the curtains. He turned over and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't you think you better leave Reid? We don't want the others to know about tonight. She said in a voice that turned the blood in his veins to ice water.

He turned over the sat up. He began to hunt for his clothes in the half light, as he dressed she said with out turning over to look at him. "I don't think I have to tell you this doesn't leave this room and it will never happen again."

"I know Elle." He said simply and picking up his shoes and socks he left the room.

The hallway was silent so he stood with his back to the door for a minute, before walking back to his own room. He shut the door, undressed again and slipped into bed. He groaned when his travel alarm went off thirty minutes later. He lay there for awhile and tried to figure out how he'd messed things up so badly. His cell rang, it was Hotch. It was time to get up and face them and her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was gone. She had left the BAU without saying goodbye to any of them. He was hurt but mostly he was relived. He wouldn't have to worry about her anymore or what had happened between them. It was over and he could go back to his safe, uncomplicated life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several years went by and a lot of things changed. She thought of him and of them once in a while. She was different too, she had a job she loved and had finally learned to live with having killed another human being. She really hadn't learned to live with it, but it didn't haunt her dreams as once it had. Besides she had other concerns and on this beautiful fall day that was the anniversary of the day she killed him, she pulled into the parking lot and got out of the SUV she drove. She entered the building making her way down the hallway dodging running children and harried teachers. She was late again even though she promised the teacher she wouldn't be. She turned to the familiar door and opened it.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Foster. I know I promised but I got hung up with a client." She apologized. The teacher only shook her head and went back to grading papers.

"Mommy!" A small voice exclaimed and she turned to see her daughter running into her arms.

She swept the girl up kissing her cheek. As always the sight of his eyes looking out at her from the innocent face of her child reminded her that her thoughtless act of revenge had consequences far outreaching her taking a man's life. She put her down and again her heart hurt when it was one of his delicate hands that reached up to take hers to walk beside her.

Would the years before ever be only a memory? She knew they wouldn't and as she left the school and stepped into the late afternoon sunshine she thought of him once again and prayed silently again that when the day came for Kara to meet her father, neither of them would hate her for what she done and said and kept silent.

A/N I do not condone or encourage sex while impaired. Please drink responsibly and safe sex it best.


End file.
